Okai Asuna
|image = Okaiasunajune2018.jpg |caption = Okai Asuna, June 2018 |legalname = Yajima Asuna (矢島明日菜) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-2010 |agency = (2004-2010) |label = (2004-2010) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Okai Chisato |join = June 20, 2004 |left = November 28, 2010 |days = 6 Years, 5 Months, 9 Days |twitter = |instagram = }} Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜), legal name Yajima Asuna (矢島明日菜), is a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello Pro Egg. She is the younger sister of ℃-ute's Okai Chisato. History Early Life Okai Asuna was born on May 14, 1996 in Saitama, Japan to Okai Ken and Hitomi. She has an older sister, Okai Chisato, a younger sister, Okai Mion, and two little brothers, Okai Tsubasa and Okai Rimu. 2004 Okai Asuna joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. 2009 From March 14-22, she appeared in the third stage play in the "Kaba" series, "Kaba 3", alongside Melon Kinenbi and Miyoshi Erika.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 On November 28, Okai withdrew from Hello! Project after the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~. 2016 On August 31, Asuna got married to an ordinary man with the last name Yajima. On October 6, Okai Chisato announced on her blog that Asuna had given birth to her first child later named Rito."実は、、、岡井ちゃん" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016.10.06 2018 On June 3, Asuna announced to her Instagram followers that she was 7 months pregnant and due in September. She gave birth to her second child on September 21, later named Toa."2018/09/21 PM07:41..." (in Japanese). Okai Asuna Instagram. 2018-09-23. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) *'Nickname:' Assuu (あっすー), Asunan (あすなん), Asunyaa (あすにゃあ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokorozawa, Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Cooking, drawing, can ride 5 laps on a sports ground on a unicycle *'Dislikes:' Insects *'Favorite Food:' Crab and melon *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant and cauliflower *'Looks Up To:' Niigaki Risa * Aiming for in H!P: Goto Maki Works Theater *2009 Kaba 3 (かば3) Trivia *She eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of referring to herself as "Asuna" *Her favorite spot is at the top of her two-floored bed. *She sometimes appears in her sister's blog, but because she's no longer in the agency, her face is usually censored."date♡ちう千聖" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2013.01.28. *Her husband has the same last name as Yajima Maimi. See Also *Gallery:Okai Asuna References Sources External Links *Instagram *Twitter *Showroom es:Okai Asuna Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:May Births Category:2004 Additions Category:1996 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2010 Departures Category:Okai Chisato Category:Taurus Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who are married Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Rat